pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Merida
Recent Merida image I don't believe the image recently seen on different unofficial Disney/Pixar sites is an official image. The Pixar Times had the image up and then was requested to remove it. Also, most of the other main, Pixar-only sites, like Upcoming Pixar or [Pixar Talk, do not have the image. The image is not good quality and is blurry so I don't believe it's an official image. I have removed the images from the wiki. --Jeff (talk) 13:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) well that doesn't really mean anything. you have to remember that those websites, like the pixar times, are just blogs made by pixar fans that get their info from news webs and blog it to other fans....... you can't really go by that....... But the image has been released on news websites such as MovieWeb, Examiner.com and the celebritycafe.com. But yes, the quality isnt that great. Endrizzi427 17:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :True, but sites like MovieWeb and Examiner don't make it an official image. Also, if it was an official image, Walt Disney PR would've released the image, which they did not (I receive notifications when they do). Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 17:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I must agree the image is very probably not an official still. But is it really a that big problem ? It is very probable it's a real image of the film. The first image of Lewis Hamilton that was put online here wasn't an official one (you can see it as the first of the history of this file). But this is not really the same case, as the source of Merida's image is much more obscur. Is it the fact it could be an (very) unwanted leak of Disney that makes you consider it's better not put it ?Gray Catbird 19:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it seems all the blogs have released the image, and it sounds like the source was Disney Pixar from France (I think). So at this point, no, it doesn't seem to be a big problem. I have restored the image and will add it back to the Brave and Princess Merida pages. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 04:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey Jeff, I was looking through some Pixar blogs and recently The Pixar Times published an article. It's too much to explain, but I can tell you that it has some very good points that would make this talk page active again and would again spark controversy on whether or not the image should be removed. --Aaron 04:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for pointing out that article. I went to look at the sources of the image mentioned in the article (DisneyPixar France and the Art of Animation Facebook page) and couldn't find it on either site. So I agree, we probably shouldn't be using it. I've removed it from the Brave and Princess Merida pages, although I haven't taken the time to delete the images from the wiki. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 12:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Your welcome. :) --Aaron 07:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Name? I'm wondering why "Merida" was chosen. Could it be, as I suspect, that she was originally going to be "Meredith", but the scriptwriters then discovered that, until the late 20th century, Meredith was an exclusively male name? (Strange, but true; e.g. the guy murdered by Hell's Angels at a Stones concert was called Meredith Hunter.) -- RobertATfm (talk) 00:32, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : Strangely, "Mérida" is the name of a city in Mexico... It would be very unlikely though, that the name of a Scottish princess comes from a mexican city... But who knows ? Apparently Latin America is a giant Pixar viewer, so, may be they could have wanted to make a nod ?...Gray Catbird (talk) 18:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Protagonist status I've just undone an edit by someone, because they restored the (previously removed) word "main" and thus caused Merida to be described as Pixar's "first main female protagonist"; the "justification" for this edit being that Jessie was "a protagonist" in the second and third Toy Story movies, but not "the main one". To my mind this argument is nonsensical; "protagonist" means "main character" (literally, "first character"), so calling someone a "main protagonist" is like calling something a "time-keeping wristwatch". Furthermore, if Jessie wasn't a main character in the two movies in which she appeared then, by definition, she wasn't a protagonist; she was a deuteragonist at best (which, by my memory, is indeed what she was). — RobertATfm (talk) 01:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for undoing that edit. I agree with removing "main" - you are right, it's redundant. I'm surprised how much time we've spent with terms like protagonist, antagonist, deuteragonist, villain, etc! --Jeff (talk) 14:37, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Excessive Disney wiki links I've just had to correct a ton of Disney Wiki links because they were in external format rather than internal (w:c:disney:) format. Some of them were even to the Disney Wiki pages for Pixar characters, rather than to the local pages. I suspect that these links are excessive and need to be culled. — RobertATfm (talk) 21:15, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for helping clean these up. In fact, not only the links could be cleaned but really a lot of those "trivia" items should be outright removed; we should shy away from "the second", "the third", etc - things that easily get out-dated. I'm more willing to let something slide like "the second with a bow", since there isn't a third or fourth, but introducing later characters like Anna and Elsa will cause the page to be out-dated and wrong. --Jeff (talk) 23:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::This seems to be a problem on many wikis; people will for example say that something is "currently" something or other, failing to realise that in a month or two that word will be meaningless without delving into the page history. I even came across one in which "currently" turned out to mean "in 2008" — five years previously, thus no longer "current" by any realistic standard. — RobertATfm (talk) 02:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) It seems that most of the massive Trivia addition yesterday (my time zone) added to (or, more like, shovelled into) the page by User:Wolf_91 was just copied verbatim from the Disney Wiki page. This to my mind makes it even more pointless; why not just give a "See also" link to that page? — RobertATfm (talk) 02:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think we need most if not all of them. Most of these trivia points concern Disney princesses, which are not Pixar characters. And as you say many of them are extremly trivial. All this is already on the Disney Wiki, and is more fit over there. I've at least removed the link to Disney Wiki in the lead, which is definitively not something we should have.Gray Catbird (talk) 02:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC)